1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stamped and formed electrical tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in Connection Technology, Mar. 1989, at Page 20 a stamped and formed elongate electrical tab for mating with an electrical receptacle having oppositely bowed contact surfaces for receiving the tab between them, the contact surfaces being plated with a coating of corrosion resistant metal of high electrical conductivity, the tab being of substantially rectangular cross section and having a longitudinally extending contact portion also plated with a coating of corrosion resistant metal of high electrical conductivity, opposite sides of the contact portion each having been formed with an outwardly radiused, smoothly convex rib extending along the contact portion.
The ribs, which are intended to make point contact with the contact surfaces of the receptacle and to wipe these contact surfaces, are of equal radius, and, as seen in cross section, each rib extends across the whole of the respective side of the contact portion, from which the rib projects.
A problem in designing tabs for mating with such electrical receptacles, is to provide not only for a good wiping action by the contact surfaces of the tab, but also for good wear resistance of the plating on the contact surfaces, that is to say for high durability thereof, since the wiping action will tend to remove plating on the contact surfaces of both the pin and the receptacle.